pendant_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dixie Stenberg and Brassy Battalion Adventure Theater
Daring test pilot Dixie Stenberg leads a motley squadron of pilots to battle a shadowy Nazi nemesis at the height of WWII, with robots, rayguns and moxie to spare! The detailed logo of the show includes this as a preamble to the show: "In the early spring of 1942, President Franklin D. Roosevelt ordered the formation of a clandestine group of F47 Thunderbolts. This squadron was known as the First Brassy Battalion Fighter Squadron (1st BBFS), and this is their story." Umket Industries Presents: The Dixie Stenberg and Brassy Battalion Adventure Theater was Pendant Productions first full scale original series. Subscribe Audio Drama Production Comments In late 2005, Seth Sher came to me with an idea. He wanted to produce and direct a new ongoing montly radio drama serial in the style of the classic originals from the 1930s and '40s. He asked me if I would be so inclined to write the project, and I jumped at the chance. I'm a big fan of just about anything from that time period. Art deco, the clothes, the cars... I'm not sure what it is, but it's always been my favorite era of American history. And there was something special about the science-fiction back then. It was so innocent, so hopeful, so completely unburdened and unrestrained. It's some of the most imaginative sci-fi ever created. Not only is "Dixie" set during this time period, but we'll be striving to maintain as much of an "old time radio" feel as possible. We're shooting for something light-hearted and, hopefully, something that's just barrels of fun. Come along for the ride, won't you? :) Jeffrey Bridges Writer and creator, "Umket Industries Presents: The Dixie Stenberg and Brassy Battalion Adventure Theater" Founder and Executive Producer, Pendant Productions Director Comments The Dixie Stenberg and Brassy Battalion Adventure Theater grew out of a shared love for the classic radio theatre shows of the 40s and 50s. Specifically the aerial adventure drama, with shows like Captain Midnight, Hop Harrigan, Adventures by Morse and Speed Gibson. They showcased not only the dramatic range of the writers of the period and the actors and actresses involved, but also a somewhat larger canvas than most other radio serials of the period. The characters in these shows would traipse all over the world, getting into trouble and danger, sometimes not getting out again, most times saving society or friends or their neighbor's cat, but throughout all of this there was a high sense of fun and adventure in the voices of the cast. I have been drawn to this style of radio drama since I was but a wee bairn, too young to understand that it was actors reading a script instead of some kind of news report from a faraway place. Thankfully my parents set me straight in that regard. And Jeffrey Bridges saw a kindred spirit. Dixie is written by Jeffrey and will be produced by myself, in the classic radio drama style. We hope you will enjoy our first completely original audio theatre effort! Seth Adam Sher Director, "Umket Industries Presents: The Dixie Stenberg and Brassy Battalion Adventure Theater" Nominations and Awards